User blog:Corbierr/Touchstone of Ra- Rewritten! Part 5 (Finale)
It's time for the final chapter of my TOR rewrite! Enjoy! For a treat, have links to the 4 other parts as well incase you want a refresher (or had not read the other ones :P) Part 1 ' 'Part 2 ' 'Part 3 ' 'Part 4 ' '-------''' KT hid with Eddie, Patricia and Victor in the trees. In the clearing in front of them, the unfinished Pyramid of Ra. Alfie, Fabian and Willow had set out about five minutes ago to lure the Alchemist and Sophia- whoever they were possessed as- to the stone. The wait was already getting too much for her. “I wish they’d get here soon…All this waiting is making me nervous.” She complained. “I know.” Eddie muttered. “And I think graduation is starting soon…” Patricia shifted her position, seeming uncomfortable. “Wonderful. We’re hiding in the woods on the biggest day of our lives!” “Patience, children. They will be here soon enough.” “Yeah?” KT asked him. “How can you tell?” Victor looked at her. “Just remain patient.” She rolled her eyes but did as he said. Soon enough, she did see people appearing from the trees…but not the people she was expecting. “Mara? Trudy?” Both of them were looking very afraid, but Mara caught her breath long enough to say, “Guys, the Alchemist and Sophia are coming.” “So you know what’s going on.” Eddie said. “Of course! I was just being mind controlled or…whatever. What do you expect?” “I don’t know what’s going on,” Trudy said, but then Victor walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. “Come over here with me, Trudy. I will explain everything.” She nodded. “Oh yes, of course Victor. Thank you.” KT turned her attention back to Mara now, and she said, “Mara, what are you and Trudy doing here? Why aren’t you at the graduation?” “Mr. Sweet called Trudy. He said he won’t start until everyone is there, including Eddie.” Mara gave him a small glance. “We came here, because this is the place the Alchemist was thinking about.” “Okay, well.” Patricia said. “We have a complicated plan right now and we can use your brains to help us. What do you say, Mara? You want to join Sibuna at last?” “You mean that club you formed three years ago?” “…You…knew? WHAT?” “I knew there was a group called Sibuna.” She explained quickly. “But I have no idea what you guys did. What? You think nobody ever heard you talking in the living room?” “We solve mysteries.” KT said simply. “And save the world. It’s kind of our thing. So please, can you help us?” “Of course. Just tell me what I should do.” ----- Fabian was running. Willow and Alfie were next to him. Jerome and Joy were chasing after them. The three of them had to steal the Touchstone from them in order to make this plan work. It was complicated. But he did end up hitting Jerome in the face with a tree branch…he found himself apologizing to his possessed friend right away, before Alfie made off with the Touchstone. “We’re almost there!” Willow cried. He almost expected her to squee about it, but oddly enough, she did not. Fabian saw the clearing up ahead; she was correct. He grinned and picked up speed. “Come on guys, let’s go!” As soon as they made it to the Pyramid, Alfie placed the Touchstone down on the top. It started glowing with an extremely bright light...but he didn’t have time to go blinded, because he dived into the bushes where everyone else, with Alfie and Willow close behind. And just behind them, Jerome and Joy burst into the clearing. They took one look at the Pyramid and burst out laughing, with a relieved and mocking tone. But the glowing coin that was now in Jerome’s pocket said otherwise… Jerome looked at, his eyes going wide. “Uh-oh.” He had the Alchemist’s voice. “This is not very good.” “Is that how I sounded, Fabian?” Mara asked him. He nodded. “Jerome makes it sound pretty good,” KT commented. “Manly, actually.” “I...I did too, right?” “Eh…” Fabian sighed, but he didn’t have time to be disappointed. Eddie burst from the trees, locket pointed at them, ready to start the banishing. He and everyone else got up from the trees… But the Alchemist apparently wasn’t having it. “You kids think you can trick me? Let’s see!” He shouted, tossing the coin. It hit him in the eye, and he fell, squinting in pain. That was probably revenge for the tree branch in the face. “Fabian!” Alfie cried. “Get rid of the coin!” But he had a better idea…He picked it up and got to his feet. At the same time, Mara had her phone out. She angled it just right so that the light from the Pyramid reflected off the screen and went right into the eyes of Jerome and Joy. Fabian shouted thanks to her, ran over to Jerome with the coin in his hand…and punched him in the gut just as he was getting over the temporary blinding. “What in the-“ Jerome said, cut off when The Alchemist began to leave his body and enter Fabian’s. Fabian didn’t stagger back like before, though. He fought through the pain and, with the sacrifice coin in hand, he slammed his hand down on Joy’s. Now they were both the sacrifices… Things were starting to go dizzy, but he fought through the pain. The Alchemist began to emerge, but at the same time, the rest of Sibuna started chanting, led by Victor. He was proud, even if the Alchemist wasn’t. The Alchemist tried to get his hand away from the coin, but now that the chant started…it was too late. And that’s when Eddie yelled, “IN THE NAME OF ANUBIS, I BANISH YOU BOTH!” The ground began to shake. The wind whipped. And the light of the Pyramid grew unbearable. And within him, the Alchemist was screaming in utter agony as he was being torn from Fabian’s body. Fabian could feel the pain too. It was complete terror, surging through him… “NOOOOO!” He screamed, in the Alchemist’s voice, just as Joy did the same as Sophia. Suddenly, both of them flew backwards. The coin vanished. In the air, dark clouds swirled…Fabian watched them in shock. The spirits of the Alchemist and Sophia. Then, there was a burst of light. After he opened his eyes, he saw two statues where there hadn’t been before. One of an older man, and another of his daughter. And he and Joy were still alive. Fabian burst out laughing, throwing her into a hug. “We survived it! His plan worked! We did it!” “I know!” It turned into a giant group hug. It was tight, uncomfortable, and it made him happier than ever. ------ “And as we leave this school, let us not forget all that we had learned…in and out of the classroom. Our futures are ahead of us, and will take us over many different paths…but one thing I know for certain is that it is these moments, these memories we are taking with us today, that define who we are. Finally…it’s time to party like we’ve never partied before. We did it! We graduated!” After Mara’s speech, all of Anubis House went wild, throwing their caps in the air and cheering louder than ever. To them, it had a double meaning. There would be trials in the future…but they’d all learned how to defeat even the greatest of evils. If there was anything to remember, it was these years at Anubis. Victor thought about that as he watched his students celebrating their graduation. And he smiled. Congratulations, Students. You’ve all earned it…Miscreants. '' '' “Hey, what’s going on outside?” A boy yelled, and people rushed over to the windows. Curiously, he looked outside. It was raining Tears of Gold. The legend came true! Victor pulled the small vial of unfinished elixir from his coat and walked outside to collect just a few drops, as others ran out simply to admire this magical event. Father…I told you I wouldn’t let you down, ''He thought, as he swallowed down the now-completed elixir. ''Thanks to those children, I have not. '' '' ------ Back at the Summer House, everyone was finally doing what they had wanted to- partying! “So,” Jerome asked Patricia, as they both met up at the snack table. “What are you going to do now, Trixie? Learn to be a professional goth?” “I’m thinking of writing a book,” She said, as she picked up one of Trudy’s cookies, and said no more. “You?” He grinned at her. “Let’s just say, it ends at me taking over the world.” “Whatever, Jerome.” Patricia said, with a smile on her face, before she left to go talk to Eddie and before Joy pulled him over to dance. Meanwhile, Fabian was talking with Mara. “So, you’re really going to visit Mick in Australia?” “Yup! He sent me a ticket. And what about you?” Fabian smiled. “I talked to Nina over video last night. She bought me a plane ticket so I can go see her this summer. We’re going to try to date again…without the mystery getting in the way.” Mara grinned at him. “Have fun! I know you will.” As she walked off to the snack table, KT walked over to him. “Hey Fabian…you up for a dance?” “Alright!” They joined the others on the dance floor, just as Alfie told Willow as they danced, “I’m sorry I’ve kept this a secret from you.” “It’s okay! This day was so exciting! I got to help save the world! Squeee!” He smiled at her. “That you did, babe.” The two of them kissed. “That you did.” ------ The party went on all night. Afterwards, we slept in the Summer House, too tired to leave…until Alfie and Jerome played the shaving cream prank on all of us, that is. I teamed up with the other girls to retaliate on both of them and a gender battle broke out… I guess it couldn’t be helped. By the morning, we were all covered in shaving cream and had gotten no sleep, but we were laughing. It was a fun night… '' '' It almost made us forget that we were all about to leave, and say goodbye, forever… '' '' That was one year ago, but it felt like just yesterday… '' '' '' '' '' ~ An excerpt from ''The Chronicles of Sibuna, by Patricia Williamson. ------- “Come on, Cass, hurry up!” Dexter complained, as he walked with his two friends through the woods. The other friend, Erin, was right next to him, laughing as he tried to get Cassie to stop complaining about every bug, mud-puddle and branch they came across. It was their first year in Anubis House, as the old residents had graduated the year before. And they had heard all the stories. Stories about immortality, heroes and villains, death and redemption… of course, everyone knew about them by now. The book that had told all these tales had become pretty famous, at least in England. But Dexter and his friends wanted to know if it was all true. “I don’t know why we’re all the way out here,” Cassie complained. “It was just a book,” “I’m not sure about that, Cass,” Erin said, glancing back at her room-mate. “The other day, I went down to the cellar, and-“ As she recounted her experience with the strange antechamber in the cellar, Dexter just grinned and went on ahead. He wanted to get this adventure onward! Finally, the three of them saw a clearing up ahead. “Come on guys, let’s check it out!” He said, and sped ahead, as the girls followed behind. When he saw what was in the clearing, he stopped in his tracks, and Erin and Cassie consequently crashed into him. But he was too amazed to say anything. Cassie gasped. “Oh my god…” Two statues, an old man and a daughter, standing next to golden Pyramid-looking thing. The legends were true. ----- 'I hope you liked it! Apologies for any rushed spots or anything, I just took an idea and ran with it and I hope it came out well! ' '''Stay tuned for the next chapter of SSSOS, which should either come later tonight (like 11 probably :P) or tomorrow. (I mean I'm currently writing it now so umm shut up). On Tuesday, my first episode Analysis comes out. Then that Thursday, my next Character Analysis...this time, featuring Joy! Category:Blog posts